A sisters love
by Marvak
Summary: Elina's want for Leina is causing her much distress. If only there were a solution. ElinaXClaudette in later chapters.


"Why doesn't she want to be with me?" questioned Elina in an annoyed tone.

"It's not she doesn't want to, her feelings just aren't the same" Replied her older sister, Claudette. With the reply both sisters dismounted from their horses, letting two of the many Vance family servants take the stallions back to their stables.

"Then what are her feelings?"

"She loves you, of course she does. But she loves you as a sister, Elina."

"But we are more than that!"

"No, you think you are more than that...To Leina you are just a sister, as am I"

"But my body, my heart aches for her. I want to hold her in my arms again~" Elina hugged herself as if she were hugging Leina, Claudette merely watching with a blank expression

"Elina! That's hardly appropriate behaviour right now. Let's get inside at least."

"Hmph" she pouted "Fine. Oh but let's check her room! Maybe she came back while we were out on duties!" Both sisters begin moving across the large courtyard towards the main entrance of the Castle.

"And why would she do that? Leina made it clear she doesn't want to be here." Claudette pointed out, much to Elina's disappointment.

"I can still hope though, right?" said Elina, a little downhearted.

"Of course you can. If there is one thing Leina wants it is for us to hope for the best...That much I can understand about her quest."

"Yeah...You are right."

"Now, I must report back to the Count about our expedition. You should go freshen up. I'll see you at the evening meal, Elina." Claudette turned ascend the staircase within the castle leading to the Count's chamber.

"Yeah...I'll see you later Claudette" Elina watched her older sister walk up the vast staircase, the fact Claudette's hips were swaying didn't escape her attention. Shaking the image from her head, Elina made her way to her private chambers.

"You, Servant! Run my bath and make it quick."

"Y-Yes Ma'am. Right away!" The servant rushes into the bathroom to prepare her Mistresses bath. Elina meanwhile changes from her armour into towel which she wrapped around her body. Her ample breasts make fitting the towel around her body awkward, but not difficult as Elina was used to doing this.

"Ma'am, your bath is ready." The Servant bowed then stood, waiting for further orders.

"About time. Now, get out of my sight. I don't need you anymore, Servant."

"Yes Ma'am." The servant backed out of the room, bowing while she closed the heavy double doors. Once the doors had closed, Elina dropped the towel from her body and walked into the bathroom. Before her sat her personal bath steaming hot and filled just the way she liked it. She stepped into the bath, before sitting back. The top of her large breasts and part of her sleek legs sat above the water line.

"_I wish Leina was here with me..."_ she thought to herself quietly. "_All the things we could do together~" _She could feel a heat building between her thighs. Her hands move to her big breasts beginning to squeeze and caress them. The blond girl let out a small sigh of pleasure as she pinched her pink nipples. "_Leina~ I want you more~" _She thought to herself, her mind becoming flooded with naked images of her sister. "_Touch me there Leina~ Only you~" _Her slender fingers found their way to between her thighs, rubbing against her crotch. Even though she was in the bath, she could feel the wetness between her lower lips building as her fingers rubbed and probed at the tender flesh. She couldn't help herself. Overcome with passion imagining her fingers were her sisters, she pushed two into herself letting out a loud moan. "L-Leina!" She gasped. "M-More! Do that more!" She thrust her fingers into herself, her free hand cupping her left breast. The more she stroked the walls inside her, the more she wanted it. Her breath was fast and ragged as she cried out her sister's name in ecstasy. "L-LEINAAAA" Her back arched as a warmth flooded over hand, the rest of her body quivering in orgasm. "If only...it were really you Leina..." She gently removed her fingers, sinking lower into the bath to enjoy the rest of it. A smile of satisfaction sat upon her flushed face.


End file.
